


Coincidences

by Rymwho



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Girl Penis, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Planned, Root is a live
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Si hubo algo que Shaw aprendió es que nunca hay casualidades con Root.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 12





	Coincidences

Root entró por la puerta del departamento donde vio a Shaw sentada en el viejo sofá individual con una cerveza en la mano mientra veía alguna película de acción en la televisión.

Con la palma de su mano toco su vientre vestido y llamó la atención de su amante que la vio con una expresión aburrida “Estoy embarazada.”

La televisión con la película de acción quedó en segundo plano de inmediato cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de la Hacker y entonces Shaw deseó que las balas de la película fueran de verdad y dirigidas para ella.

“Root...” murmuró la mujer persa en voz baja viendo como la Hacker no paraba de sonreír.

“Te imaginabas tener una mini tu corriendo por todos lados?” Pregunta entre bromas como si la situación actual fuera lo de menos.

“Root ¿tu implante?”

El implante que tiene Root en su cabeza que le permite comunicarse con la maquina también fue un método conceptivo excelente permitiéndose tener interesante aventuras sexuales con su pareja sin riesgo alguno de embarazo.

“Falló” responde “Las cosas suceden Sameen.”

Por supuesto que Shaw no le creyó. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la mujer mas alta con una mirada juzgadora.

“No, no existe las casualidades contigo Root.”

Actualmente la mente de la mujer mas baja iba a mil por hora y aunque no conocía del todo las emociones de una persona común cuando Root dio la noticia sintió como algo dentro de ella se movió.

La hacker se mordió levemente su labio inferior pero fue lo justo para que Shaw se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

“’Root?” solamente murmura su nombre esperando la respuesta.

“Fue petición de la maquina.” responde la Hacker finalmente “La maquina necesita que comencemos una familia, Sameen.” entonces comienza a imitar los sonidos del Tic Tac de un reloj “El tiempo esta pasando rápidamente y se no está pasando el tren con ruta familiar.”

Si hubo alguna emoción que Shaw podía sentir y comprender fue la ira. La ira es perfecto para Shaw ya que no se basaba en sentimientos tontos como el resto de la gente normal.

“Joder Root...si la maquina te dice que saltes de un puente ¿lo harás?”

“Si es con paracaídas claro que la haría cariño.”

Shaw perdió los estribos y con fuerza arrincona a la mujer mas alta contra la puerta de madera y la ve con una expresión llena de ira.

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Root y con alegría e ignorando claramente la tensión del aire dice: “Cariño se que te gusta follarme contra las puertas pero ahora debemos hablar del bebe.”

El sexo con Shaw por lo general siempre fue áspero y duro. Las palabras “hacer el amor” no estaba en el vocabulario de la mujer persa y fue algo que a la hacker no le importaba. A Root le gustaba que fuera así. Le gusta que la ex doctora la follara contra todos los planos o en lugares impensables para pasar el rato.

Entonces cuando la maquina le susurró en el oído su particular petición de que formara una familia con bebés incluidos con la ex-asesina no pudo evitar que una sonrisa y una idea se formaran.

Aunque la maquina no le contó del porque era necesario que ahora tuviera hijos, pero es su dios e iba a confiar en su dios.

Así que con cuidado apago su implante dejándola a total oscuridad de la maquina y aunque la sensación fue extraña aún así se mantuvo con cierta ‘tranquilidad’ de que solo sería por un par de horas. Caminó a su habitación donde encontró a Shaw limpiando su pistola así que sin decir nada le arrebató el objeto de las manos lanzándolo por lo aíres y cuando recibió un gruñido de amenaza se subió encima del regazo de la morena y se molió contra su entrepierna haciendo que la persa olvidara sus armas momentáneamente y minutos después se encontró montando la polla de Shaw con fervor y pasión con la excitante idea de quedar embarazada.

Y funcionó.

Se compró una prueba de embarazo que salió positivo y ahora estaba aquí dando la noticia a su amante que la veía con ojos asesinos y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que su futuro hijo se parecerá a Sameen.

“Que te jodan, Root” murmuro Shaw entre dientes con la molestia evidente marcada en su rostro.

“Ya te gustaría joderme en estos momentos cariño” se suelta de su agarre y coloca la yema de su dedo en los labios de la morena y susurra “Así que porque no vamos al sillón y **_me castigas como debe ser?_**”


End file.
